I Hate Everything About You
by Cassandra-chan
Summary: Bakura abuses Ryou but in his mind he thinks regrets the things he's done to him. After a turn of events will Bakura finally show his hikari how much he really means to him? (YAOI)
1. Chapter One: Abuse

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything from the company. Not even a single scrap of trash from their waste bin. Poopie. I also don't own any song mentioned or used in this fan fic so their not mine. They belong to the respected artist that will be noted in every chapter. Thank you.  
  
I got sudden inspiration for this story when listening to Three Days Grace's "_I Hate Everything About You._" Recently I've been in a Yu-Gi-Oh mood so I decided to write a fanfic. I'm found of yaoi so I decided to use it. I hope you like! (As a side note, I plan on using these to in more fan fics!)  
  
Chapter One: Abuse

The blow struck Ryou hard. He hit the ground and did not bother to get up. If he did Bakura would just strike him down again and again until he couldn't get up even if he wanted to. The downside was now Bakura would assault him with various kicks until his sides we bruised so bad he would wince for days.

The Yami showed no sign of relenting but instead had on a smirk. In his left hand he clutched a freshly bought bottle of whiskey that was almost drained of its contents. Not even pausing to stop kicking his hikari Bakura took long swigs out of the bottle and would lick his lips. He was too drunk to care that Ryou was slipping into unconsciousness for the third time that week.

When the contents were drained he finally halted in his brutal beating and said to Ryou cruelly, "Let that be a lesson to you. Next time, remind me when we run out of whiskey." He then swaggered over to the living room and Ryou heard him plop down on the couch.

Painfully and wearily getting to his feet he clutched at his aching side. Wincing at the random shots of pain Ryou fought back the hot tears forming in his eyes. If he cried then that meant Bakura would be getting what he wanted: Finding pleasure in his pain.

Limping out of the kitchen Ryou made the painful journey up the stairs to get to his room. Taking a nice long sleep after being beaten helped a little. At least he could be in his own world for a few hours before fighting reality again. Carefully crawling under the covers he closed his eyes and sleep took him in a few minutes.

Before he fell asleep Ryou silently wished that he was not destined to find Bakura or the Millennium Ring and just live a normal life.

Clutching his head in the morning Bakura moaned quietly. The awful hangovers whipped at his brain like no tomorrow at even the smallest sound. The feeling of barely knowing of what happened the night before was also aggravating. Who knew what could happen in that time?

The sound of the toaster made him wince miserably. Ryou must be up then. Perhaps it was a school day. With hangovers it hurt to think to hard. Looking around for a moment he saw he had fallen asleep on the couch that time. Bakura sighed and looked to his side. On the coffee table close by there was a glass of clear water and two headache pills. They were always nearby after his drunken nights. Ryou knew how to take care of him, kudos for that.

At the thought of Ryou he then saw him emerge from the kitchen carrying a tray. Placing it on the coffee table next to the pills Bakura saw it had a plate of eggs, toast, crispy bacon, and a cup of hot coffee. Once again, kudos to Ryou. Nodding his head curtly at Bakura, Ryou didn't say anything to him and went back to the kitchen.

Bakura quickly noticed that Ryou was limping and had an occasional wince cross his face. Frowning at that he lay back down on the couch he shut his eyes.

Not again. He couldn't have possible beaten him again. But then again he could never remember what went on when he was drunk. Bakura didn't tell anyone, but he was truly regretful on the horrible things he did to Ryou. He was a really nice guy and didn't deserve it. His reputation would not allow him to become friends with him, however. If that happened everyone would walk over him and Bakura the King Thief would be no more.

Ryou emerged again from the kitchen, this time with his school bag on his back, a buttered toast in his mouth, and in one hand a bucket. The bucket made him remember the drinking. And the feeling that came when drinking too much whiskey. Normally it didn't happen, but last night he remembered a lot of whiskey.

Clutching his mouth the vomit traveled up his throat and into his mouth. Leaning over to the edge of the couch Bakura threw up his stomach's contents. He was surprised to find that when he opened his eyes Ryou was at his side and the bucket had been there to catch the vomit. He looked uneasily at the mess in the bucket but then gave a small smile to him.

"Remember to bring me the bucket a little faster next time," Bakura said coldly to him as he lay back down and the smile from Ryou's face lessened.

Once again not speaking to him the hikari picked up the bucket and limped back to the kitchen. The sound of the kitchen faucet could be heard as Ryou rinsed out the bucket. He must have been rinsing it shining clean since it took several moments. He was earning lots of kudos points today.

Bringing the bucket back Ryou placed it beside the couch and gave another curt nod and said quietly, "I'll be off to school now."

"You don't need to tell me, just go," Bakura told him in the same tone.

The smile fell completely off his face and Ryou didn't even nod as he left the house. He just quietly closed the door behind him without a word.

Wearily crossing the room to the table Bakura swallowed the pills first and hoped they worked fast; the hangover was getting worse. Eating the breakfast Ryou had prepared for him he seriously considered cutting back on the alcohol. If he wasn't careful Ryou could wind up dead.

It would not only mean he wasn't a good spirit, but the only person actually there for him was Ryou.

People like that weren't in his past and he wasn't about to let the person in his present leave him.


	2. Chapter Two: Phone Call

Aw, poor Ryou-chan. It hurts to put him through such things, but for the sake of my fan fiction I must! Anyway, please read and review!

Chapter TwoWalking home after school Ryou limped his way home. The others had of course been worried but he had simply told them he had taken a fall off the stairs and it was nothing serious. If they found out about Bakura it would only put a burden on their shoulders. They would probably be even more suspicious tomorrow since he was late in getting home and his Yami would most likely be angry with him.

Turning the key in the lock Ryou called, "I'm home!"  
  
"Would you shut your pie hole?" came the shouted response. "I still have a headache you idiot!"  
  
Moving quietly and cautiously Ryou went to living room. Sure enough Bakura was still lying on the couch but had gotten an icepack for his head and his eyes were closed. Despite him getting an icepack the dirty breakfast dishes were still lying on the coffee table.  
  
"You're late," Bakura said to him with eyelids still shut.  
  
Picking up the tray Ryou softly answered, "I had some things to do."  
  
"Like what?" he asked and slightly opened his eyes so the threatening glow in them could be seen.  
  
Averting his gaze away from Bakura's eyes Ryou said, "Detention for being late to school."  
  
"Walk faster next time," the Yami said forebodingly and closed his eyes again.  
  
Keeping a straight face Ryou left the room to the kitchen with the tray to clean up a little. As he entered the kitchen his eyes saw an empty beer bottle resting on the counter. So he could get an icepack and beer for himself but still not pick up the dishes while he was at it. Typical Bakura. He never did any work around the house. He waited on Ryou hand and foot for everything and it caused Ryou to lack in his own work and schoolwork, which affected his grades. He just didn't have time to deal with all of it.  
  
Rolling up his sleeves Ryou got to work on the task of washing Bakura's dirty dishes and the breakfast pans he had used that morning. He just didn't have the time to do it in the morning anymore. He didn't even have time for himself.

Getting up from the couch Bakura stretched his arms and legs. Of course having a hangover was bad but the refreshed feeling of the aftermath of it was all right to go through.  
  
The smell of dinner caught his nose and Bakura smiled. Ryou was more than a good guy, he was a great guy and an even greater cook. He hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast so Bakura hurried along to the kitchen to fill his stomach.  
  
Ryou was standing at the boiling pot and at the same time he was holding a book in his free hand and reading aloud from it. Apparently he was trying to get some schoolwork done while doing dinner. The familiar tinge of guilt was there again in Bakura. Ryou slaved for him and he received nothing but bruises.  
  
As soon as Ryou turned around to see him standing at the kitchen entrance Bakura immediately switched back to his usual scowl. His reputation was not going to suffer because of his hidden soft spot for the boy.  
  
"Oh, Bakura, I'm sorry but dinner's not quite ready yet," Ryou stammered and frowned in concern. Obviously he was worried if he would receive a beating for it.  
  
Glaring a little at him Bakura replied, "Well, get a move on, I'm starving."  
  
"Yes of course," Ryou answered and turned back to the pot and lay down the book so he could work faster.  
  
Sitting down at the table Bakura waited for dinner. In the corner of his mind he debated whether or not to ask Ryou on what happened last night. He never asked but recently Bakura had been getting worried if he was really close to killing him or not. But if he asked it might show concern and the reputation would be damaged some.  
  
A bowl of steaming soup was placed in front of him and Ryou sat across from him with his own bowl. Any time Bakura looked at him he would avoid his sharp gaze and turn back to his reopened textbook to study and would occasionally eat his soup. Eating his own soup Bakura decided to ask him later and not bother him for the moment.  
  
When the dinner was done Ryou went upstairs to take his shower before bed and Bakura stayed downstairs and watched TV. Right when he was going to turn off the set for lack of interest for anything on the telephone rang from beside the couch.  
  
Picking up the phone Bakura said plainly, "Hello, this is Bakura."  
  
"This is Yami," came the other person on the telephone. Bakura groaned openly. Yami could be a real pain sometimes, being a real goody good and having to be nice to him because their hikaris were friends.  
  
"Ryou's busy right now, you'll have to talk to him later," he told him in annoyance.  
  
Yami replied, "I don't wish to talk to Ryou. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Listen, I don't want to talk to you," Bakura snarled to the receiver. "So I'm hanging up now."  
  
"I want to talk to you about Ryou."  
  
Pausing from setting down the receiver Bakura asked, "What about the little twit?"  
  
"Treat him better," Yami responded sternly. "Yugi tells me that Ryou has been coming late to school and is limping. I know it's not just from falling down the stairs, so don't use that as an excuse. You've been drinking haven't you?"  
  
"What business is it of yours?" Bakura snapped immediately.  
  
"He is your hikari. You should show him more respect even if you don't like him. Ryou should not fear you in the way I know he does. He should be able to look up to you and trust in you, like me and Yugi do."  
  
Scowling at the phone Bakura growled, "I'm hanging up now."  
  
Yami sighed and said, "One more thing of advice: Remember, he is you and you are him."  
  
Bakura slammed down the phone.  
  
Was it his business on what went on in his life? That good-for-nothing ex- pharaoh Yami knew nothing about him or what he felt. Bakura knew how bad it was that he was an alcoholic but he didn't need someone to shove it down his throat. He would solve it on his own.  
  
At least he knew one thing now. He _was_ abusing Ryou.


	3. Chapter Three: Glass

Well, one review so far! That's much more than I thought I would get. Thank you Midnight Chamber for such a nice review. Have a cookie. On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter Three: Glass  
  
The bottle was very hard to keep off of. Bakura had told himself he was going to be cutting back on the drinking in order to stop getting drunk so often but it had failed. He was sitting on the couch with a beer bottle in his fist and two empty bottles on the floor.  
  
Ever since Yami had called Bakura had been kept in deep thought. Normally he didn't listen to what he had to say about his habits but now he was taking it to deep consideration about actually doing that. The thought of him and Ryou being the same person also remained fresh in his mind.  
  
If that were true then he was actually hurting himself as well. Bakura would feel the mental pain of it while Ryou felt the physical pain. Was that the way it worked? It made sense to him since he was actually just a spirit and Ryou was the one really alive in this age. Since they were the same person it might even mean they would feel the same thing. Perhaps...  
  
Shaking his head Bakura chugged down the rest of the bottle. It was too early in the evening to be thinking that hard. A few more bottles and his mind would slip into nirvana. Then he might hopefully fall unconscious so Ryou would have a pain free evening. With the alcohol already numbing his mind Bakura soon didn't care if he got drunk or not.  
  
"I'm back," Ryou called into the house as he carefully opened the door with four heavy grocery bags in his arms. If he wanted to avoid another beating he had gone shopping so they would have food items for tomorrow.  
  
The house was silent. That was odd. Normally Bakura shouted to him to shut his mouth and that he didn't have to announce his entrance all the time like a big shot. It must be one of three things: He was asleep, he couldn't hear him, or worst of all, he was drunk.  
  
Balancing the bags Ryou walked through the house to get to the kitchen. Still no answer. He just prayed that he wasn't drunk again. He couldn't afford another time like that.  
  
When he entered the kitchen a fist came flying out of nowhere and it slammed him into the ground. The bags dropped all around him and food containers either broke or they rolled out of the bag. Standing above him with a maniacal grin on his face was Bakura.  
  
"It's about time you got back," Bakura said in amusement and laughed when Ryou backed away. "What's the matter? You scared of me?"  
  
Gulping back his fear Ryou stammered, "N-no. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Then you won't be afraid of this, will you?" he said with a wider grin and picked Ryou up by his collar and gave a hard punch to his middle. The other him grit his teeth to hold back his shout. Bakura only seemed to take that as an invitation to continue with the beating with many brutal punches and knee kicks while holding him by his collar. Ryou was only afraid of what would happen if he actually let out a whimper.  
  
When he was at last satisfied Bakura tossed Ryou out of the kitchen and into the living room. Clutching his stomach tightly Ryou could only look at his Yami with scared eyes and pray he wouldn't get killed.  
  
"Aw, poor little thing is scared," Bakura said mockingly and walked closer.  
  
Unable to hold it in any longer Ryou cried out, "Get away from me!"  
  
Laughing loudly he said, "Oh is that what you want? You want me to back off don't you?" Laughing a bit more he continued, "I'll make a deal with you. If I break something and I don't get hurt in doing it, then you get to go crawl under your bed if you want. If I get hurt, then you get hurt."  
  
Trying to figure out if Bakura really meant it or not Ryou wasn't given enough time to think for he was then dragged by the collar to the bathroom. Once there he was dropped again and Bakura was standing in front of the bathroom mirror.  
  
Clenching a fist he grinned wildly and aimed it at the mirror. Striking the mirror with his hand lots of shards flew and Bakura's hand started to bleed fast. Instead of wincing at it he just shrugged and got his other hand to punch at the mirror. He must think that hand might have a better result than his other one.  
  
Punching the mirror with full force more glass flew and that hand also began to bleed but even faster than the other one. Both sleeves were blossoming with blood quickly and shards had even cut into his arm so various areas on his arm were bleeding as well.  
  
"Maybe my head will work," Bakura said suggestively to no one in particular.  
  
Getting to his feet Ryou grabbed his arm and said, "If you use your head your just going to bleed even more."  
  
Thrusting him back to the floor Bakura completely ignored his concern and reared his head to hit the mirror. Before Ryou could object again more glass flew and blood poured down his Yami's face.  
  
Bakura backed away from the mirror and held a hand across the gash in his forehead with wide eyes as if he had just realized what he had done. Blood came through his fingers and stained them crimson and went across his sleeve. Ryou wanted to help him but he was afraid of getting hurt again.  
  
Swaying a bit around the room Bakura removed the hand from his head but he fell to the floor instead. When Ryou crawled across the floor to look at him and check to see if he was okay it appeared as if he had fainted from blood loss or the alcohol. It was hard to tell.  
  
No matter. Ryou couldn't just leave him there in the bathroom to bleed to death on a floor of glass. He might hate everything about him, but he was his Yami nonetheless. He would care for him no matter what. 


	4. Chapter Four: Thank You

Thank you Chibi-B-channie and Midnight Chamber! Nice reviews. Make me feel all special. sniff Anyway, for the glass thing my sister suggested to me that Bakura do something idiotic, so I chose for him to break something. Aw, poor guy. Sorry Bakura! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter Four: Thank You  
  
Bakura slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed with the sheets on top of him, but he was still cold in a strange way. As he got up from the bed he saw that his hands had been bandaged with great care and he felt the same material on his head. The best guess here was that he had had one two many drinks and had done something idiotic.  
  
Swinging his legs over the bed Bakura found that his body felt really tired as if he had been doing a lot of physical work. He just dismissed the feeling and went downstairs to ask Ryou on what he did last night. This time he actually had a reason seeing as he woke up in bandages and since he was so cold.  
  
He didn't have to go very far since when he opened the bedroom door Ryou was standing outside since he was about to open it. He smiled brightly at him and Bakura just blinked at him.  
  
"Oh, you're finally up," he said brightly. "That's good. You lost a lot of blood last night."  
  
"Stop jabbering and tell me what happened last night," Bakura snapped angrily. He hated it when people would beat around the bush.  
  
The smile on his face disappeared and he told him, "Well, you must have had a lot to drink last night. When I came home you were drunk and suddenly decided to hit things. You decided to use both fists to hit the bathroom mirror and then your head. I don't know why, but you're lucky that none of the glass shards hit a vein. You also got a fever early in the morning."  
  
Crossing his arms Bakura asked, "Did I do anything else?"  
  
"No," Ryou answered and shook his head, "that's all you did."  
  
"Fine. How long have I slept?"  
  
"It's two in the afternoon."  
  
"That long?" Bakura asked in amazement and his eyes got wide. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
  
Giving him a feeble smile Ryou answered kindly, "Well, I couldn't just leave you here by yourself with injuries that bad. You might even have to go to the hospital for stitches."  
  
"I'm not going to any hospital," Bakura said coldly and glared. Ryou stayed home for him. He would get in trouble if he didn't have a good excuse for school tomorrow.  
  
Nodding slightly Ryou said, "Maybe you should lie down. Losing a lot of blood isn't a good thing. I've got to go and finish cleaning the bathroom."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me what to do."  
  
"Yes, Bakura."  
  
Ryou walked away and started to go down the stairs. Bakura frowned at his own acts of coldness. He took care of him and here he was giving him no thank you. But the reputation was at stake...  
  
"Hey, Ryou," he called suddenly. What was he doing?  
  
Jogging back up the steps he came to the door again and asked, "Yes?"  
  
With no where to run or hide behind, Bakura muttered, "Thank you."  
  
"What? I'm sorry but I can't hear you."  
  
"Thank you," he murmured again.  
  
Cocking his head slightly Ryou said, "I can't hear you."  
  
"I said thank you, you idiot!"  
  
There was a long silence. Bakura could not control the blood flushing to his cheeks as Ryou blinked at him. Did he just say 'thank you'?  
  
Awkwardly walking back into the room Bakura was half way in closing the door as he said, "Go clean the bathroom."  
  
Then he shut the door.  
  
Ryou stood blinking at the door for a minute. Had he ever heard those words come from that mouth before? Was he kidding around with him? It felt foreign to him.  
  
Trotting back down the stairs the good feeling kicked in. Maybe this meant the start of Bakura being kinder to him. Perhaps he had finally learned the 'do unto others' golden rule. Or maybe the blood loss or fever had made him dizzy.  
  
Whatever it was, it kept Ryou smiling throughout the day. 


	5. Chapter Five: Medicine

Well, I had to make Bakura-kun have a nice little moment somewhere soon. But there is more to come so help me! Anyway, I'm gonna really have some fun with him in these next two chapters. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Chapter Five: Medicine  
  
It was definitely blood loss that made Bakura say thank you. He was not content in staying in bed all day and had gotten so mad that he punched Ryou in the face when he said that he would have to take some medicine prescribed from the doctor.  
  
"It'll help you," Ryou told him warily as he got up from the floor. "Just try it."  
  
"No," Bakura snarled and turned his face away to look out the window. He was ticked off enough when he learned that Ryou called for a doctor when he was unconscious that morning after he was drunk.  
  
"Okay, fine," Ryou agreed wearily. He had already missed two days of school and he was in no mood to mess with Bakura today. His friends had called him after school to ask what the matter was but he had seemed to convince them that he was sick with fever. It was hard to tell them not to come over because he really wanted to see a friendly face.  
  
Leaving the room Ryou sighed. It was difficult to care for Bakura. No matter how hard he tried he always was yelled at or derided. There was never any praise coming from his mouth. Well, except for the day before. But in Ryou's mind it was beginning not to count.  
  
When he got downstairs to finish lunch he got an idea when cutting the chicken. He could slip the pills into the food or drink so Bakura would never know about it. He would never take it when he was aware of it so he might take it if he wasn't aware of it. A foolproof plan.  
  
Ryou took out the pills prescribed to Bakura when he was done with the dinner and broke the capsule. The powder fell softly into the cup containing Bakura's requested drink, beer. It didn't completely disappear but it could barely be seen. All Ryou could do now was hope that Bakura didn't notice.  
  
Entering the bedroom he said, "Here's lunch."  
  
"It's about time. Bring it over."  
  
Placing the tray down on Bakura's lap Ryou said, "I hope you like it."  
  
Picking up his utensils he answered, "It had better taste good or it's being thrown in your face."  
  
"Yes, Bakura."  
  
As Bakura began to eat Ryou left the room before he really found out about the hidden medicine.  
  
"Hm, this beer tastes funny," Bakura said to himself.  
  
Looking at the clear glass he inspected it carefully. The powder in it was barely noticeable. Ryou must really want him to take the medicine if he would go as far as to conceal it in his drink.  
  
Swishing the liquid in the glass a little Bakura sighed. He knew he shouldn't be so crabby with Ryou. The guy was just trying to help him. But one thing he hated was having to accept help from other people and he wasn't about to break that now. Bakura was feeling bad enough after yesterday's thank you incident. He still had no idea what made him actually say that.  
  
Grimacing as he continued to drink from the glass Bakura forced down the beer. It wasn't so much the taste, it was actually taking the medicine. It really took a good strike at his pride.  
  
Setting down the empty glass all Bakura hoped was that there were no major side effects involved.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
Sprinting up from his bed where he had been trying to rest Ryou quickly went to Bakura's room. If he was going to get hurt he might as well get it over with.  
  
When he opened the door he was surprised to find Bakura standing in the middle of the room, with a wide smile on his face. He never smiled like that. Never. Evil or mocking grins and smirks didn't count.  
  
"Hello!" Bakura said loudly to him and waved his arm wildly even though they were in the same room. "How are you today?"  
  
Ryou didn't know what to say. There really were no words to describe anything going on in his head.  
  
"I asked how you were!" Bakura shouted brightly again and swaggered over to him.  
  
"I'm, um, fine," Ryou finally replied with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
A wider smile took place on his Yami's face as he said, "That's good to know, darling."  
  
Darling? What in the name of everything sane was going on?  
  
Backing up Ryou told the smiling darker half, "Um, excuse me for a few moments. I, er, eh, have to, um, turn off the stove."  
  
Wheeling around he dashed down the stairs.  
  
Skidding to a stop at the kitchen Ryou snatched the medicine bottle from the counter. Scanning the label he finally saw the directions along with the dos and don'ts.  
  
CAUTION: DO NOT DRINK THIS PRODUCT WITH ALCOHOL. IF SO, USER WILL UNDERGO A SERIES OF MOOD SWINGS.  
  
Oh, god, no. 


	6. Chapter Six: Tears

Thank you for the reviews Midnight Chamber, Dark Wolf on Full Blood, Eye-of- Misery, Kataiya-Rena, and Bakusgal200. I enjoy reading them. For this chapter I put Bakura through absolute torture. I just thought of some random idiotic things for him to do and wham, he did it. Why? Because I am the almighty powerful authoress, that's why. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter Six: Tears  
  
A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Ryou's waist. When he turned his head it turned out to be Bakura and he had a smile on that could reach the moon and back again.  
  
"Hello again, my sweetie pie," Bakura told him sweetly into his ear and it made Ryou cringe. "Did you know that it takes eight cups of Skittles to fill Uranus? Heh, heh, I said Uranus. Isn't that funny, rainbow cake?"  
  
"Um, yes," Ryou finally said awkwardly. "Very funny."  
  
Snuggling his face into Ryou's shoulder Bakura said softly, in a voice like a child's, "Hm, you're so skinny, my little ray of sunshine. You should start eating more."  
  
"Um, maybe." This was getting too odd. If it might have been under different circumstances he might have thought it a bit funny.  
  
Wrapping his arms tighter around his counterpart's waist Bakura said, "Oh, Romeo, oh Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name, for if thou wilt not..."  
  
He paused suddenly and scrunched his face in concentration.  
  
"I really don't remember the rest, but it was a good line."  
  
Unable to conceal a grin Ryou asked, "You read Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
Shaking his head, which felt odd to Ryou since he was still on his shoulder, he replied, "Uh-huh. I heard you reading it aloud for class and it was kind of interesting. Oh! I got something to say!" He waved his arm wildly as if he were answering a question.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll be back," Bakura said in a low voice like The Terminator's and then laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. Ryou was quiet for a while and then he finally gave a short, false laugh.  
  
"Um, that's very funny," Ryou said and forced on a smile.  
  
Suddenly Bakura wasn't smiling anymore. He looked hurt and his lower lip quivered. It took Ryou a moment to register what he did next.  
  
Bakura started to sob hysterically into Ryou's shoulder.  
  
Was it possible for Bakura to cry?  
  
"You d-don't like m-m-me do you?" he asked through his tears that were rolling off his cheeks like waterfalls.  
  
Ryou was at a loss. What do you do with your darker, alcoholic self who was acting like a pregnant woman the same day after he finally said thank you and before that had killed the bathroom mirror?  
  
"Why d-don't y-you talk to me?" Bakura sobbed even louder and looked up at Ryou.  
  
In his Yami's eyes was innocence. That look had never been there before. Not once. But now his eyes shone brightly with shining crystal tears falling on his cheeks and clinging to his eyelashes right above his flushed cheeks. Other than looking kind of cute, Bakura looked like a normal person.  
  
Turning his body around to face him Ryou said softly and kindly, "I like you, really I do. I will talk to you as long your willing to be more open with me. I want you to be the person you are now. Well, something like the person you are now."  
  
"Really?" Bakura asked and smile reappeared on his face. His arms were removed from Ryou's waist and were wrapped around his neck.  
  
As he nodded Bakura smiled like a child again and leaned up to Ryou's face. His expression changed to a calmer one, like he was dreaming while awake. Moving his face closer to his Bakura's and Ryou's breath mingled for a few seconds.  
  
Then Bakura placed his lips on Ryou's.  
  
The kiss felt warm, but it made Ryou's mind spin in the wrong way. What was happening?  
  
Removing his face away from Ryou's Bakura smiled softly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
No words were said. What does one say to that? Especially when it comes from the person you always thought hated you.  
  
The only thing in running in Ryou's mind?  
  
Run.  
  
Shoving Bakura away from his body Ryou ran up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door and sat in front of it. Putting his face in his hands Ryou cried. He didn't really know why he chose to, put he just went ahead and cried out everything he had meant to since he met Bakura. He cried so much he fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Hate

I saw the reviews from Dark Wolf and from Midnight Chamber so I decided to update again today. I'm glad y'all liked it. (Thanks for the review for My Immortal Midnight Chamber!) On with the fic!  
  
Chapter Seven: Hate  
  
Ryou was surprised to find Bakura waiting at the bottom of the stairs the next morning. He also wanted to run again. After what happened the day before he didn't want to talk about anything at the moment.  
  
"Um, good morning," he told the Yami quietly.  
  
"Get your stuff," Bakura said abruptly and sharply. "You're going to school today."  
  
"But you still have injuries and some stuff still needs to be taken care of," Ryou told him in frowned. Nothing would please him more than going to school but he hated to shrink his duties.  
  
Glowering darkly at him Bakura said, "Who cares? Now get your stuff. I'll walk you there."  
  
Confused, Ryou did not wish to anger him so he got his school uniform on and gathered his books together. Bakura must be in a bad mood since he must have woken up on the kitchen floor after being drugged.  
  
Trotting down the stairs Ryou stood beside Bakura and nodded to tell him he was ready. Bakura didn't say a word but started walking and Ryou followed him out the door.  
  
The two walked in silence together down the street. They didn't glance at each other once, Ryou in fear that he might get snapped at. He just didn't know what to say even if he could day something.  
  
"Ryou," Bakura said suddenly. "I hate you."  
  
He looked at the tomb robber at the corner of his eye but said nothing. He just clenched a fist silently.  
  
"I hate you not only because you put me on drugs yesterday and left me on the kitchen floor, but because you are weak. That's why. Out of all my acquaintances you have been the most pathetic. You're just like the dirt beneath my shoes, Ryou. Why I had to have you for my hikari I don't know. I just wanted you to know I hate you."  
  
Gritting his teeth Ryou said, "I know, Bakura. You've already told me that before."  
  
As the two crossed the street together Bakura asked coldly, "Do you hate me?"  
  
Now turning his face to look at him fully Ryou answered with a glare, "I hated you the moment I met you."  
  
"If that's so," Bakura said and stopped walking, "then why do you take care of me so much?"  
  
"Because I'm not as cold hearted and don't lack emotions like you do," Ryou replied and also stopped walking.  
  
Glaring sharply at him Bakura said, "Don't talk to me like you know me. But the reason you care for me is because you're pathetic and let people walk all over you. You're too weak. That's why I hate you."  
  
"Would you stop telling me that?" Ryou shouted at him, making some people turn their heads to look. "Why out of all days do you decide to remind me? I know what I am and I don't need you to tell me over and over. If you hate me so much then why don't you just leave?"  
  
Increasing the icy glare Bakura said angrily, "You don't understand me at all, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't. And I don't ever want to."  
  
Turning on his heel Bakura began to walk across the street again. Before he was out of earshot Ryou said, "I hope you die."  
  
Bakura ignored him.  
  
He was so busy in his own thoughts and anger that he didn't see the walking light turn red. He also didn't see the car speeding straight towards him.  
  
The next moment Bakura saw the car a few feet away from him. He was glued to the ground and couldn't move. He braced himself for impact.  
  
It didn't happen.  
  
Intstead he felt himself being roughly shoved to the ground and he heard the car hit someone else. Hard.  
  
Bakura looked up from the pavement and his eyes widened at the body now sprawled on the pavement ahead.  
  
"Ryou!" 


	8. Chapter Eight: Guilt

Thank you for the reviews you guys! I feel kind of bad putting poor Kura through this but I must. Sorry! Well, here we go with the next chapter!

(Edit: I'm sorry guys. Okay, before I comprehended Bakura as Ryou and Ryou as Bakura for a long time and that's how I 'm adjusted. I wrote it like that but changed it before I put it up. I forgot to this time. Thanks for reminding me Eve!)  
  
Chapter Eight: Guilt  
  
"How bad is it?" Bakura asked the doctor quietly when he emerged from the room.  
  
The doctor didn't respond immediately but took a few moments to jot down some notes on his clipboard. When he was done he replied, "He is in critical condition and is still being worked on. He has a broken arm and a splintered rib, along with various cuts and scraps on his arms and legs. And he is also in need of blood due to a gash in his midriff from the car and impact onto the ground."  
  
"Can he get blood immediately?" Bakura asked and frowned deeply.  
  
Putting the pen in his breast pocket the doctor said, "It's not that simple. We are currently under a blood shortage and we don't have enough blood in his blood type. We need a donor."  
  
"I'll do it," Bakura answered and pointed to himself. "We're of the same blood type and I'm of good health."  
  
Smiling at him and nodding the doctor said, "That's good. If you could just quickly follow me, I'll take you to do some tests and then to the blood donor room."  
  
As he followed the doctor Bakura kept on a straight face. So much damage just because Ryou went and took the hit for him, when he really should have. It was a miracle he got out of it alive.  
  
And it was all my fault, Bakura thought bitterly.  
  
Rubbing his arm Bakura winced. Donating blood wasn't as easy as it looked. Sure he could take pain but he was never one to mess around with needles. But if it were for Ryou he would do again if he had to, even if the doctor said if he donated any more he would be unconscious for quite some time. More so because they had to give him a few other shots to make the blood cleaner due to the large amount of alcohol in his body.  
  
Bakura was sitting in Ryou's room at the moment. The work was done but he was in a deep sleep. He had bandages across his body and his arm was in a cast. Ryou's face looked serene and calm, a look that very rarely came on in the same room Bakura was in. It did make him very happy to see that for at least a few hours he was in his own small happiness.  
  
The thing that bothered Bakura the most was the thing that the doctor had told him after the work was finished.  
  
Other than the bruises and scrapes he knew he had inflicted (which Bakura denied he knew they were about), there were numerous cut marks on both of Ryou's arms. Bakura knew he had not inflicted that much damage on him even if he was drunk. It was too precise and accurate to be from abuse.  
  
The doctor's best guess was that Ryou had a problem with cutting himself.  
  
Leaning back in his chair Bakura rubbed his eyes. Guilt upon guilt piled up on him like trash bags on a sidewalk. He had abused him, neglected him, got him in the hospital, made him cut himself, and so many other things. He had practically taken away Ryou's whole life.  
  
The door suddenly burst open. In came Ryou's friends, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Yugi, and Yami. They all rushed over to the bedside and began looking him over with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how could this have happened?" Anzu said and bit her lower lip.  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty banged up," Jonouchi commented in anxiety.  
  
Bakura coughed a bit to make his presence known and he said, "A car hit him."  
  
Honda eyes widened. "A car? How could a car hit him?"  
  
When no answer came Yugi asked suddenly, "Hey, why are you here anyway?"  
  
Shifting his eyes away from the staring faces Bakura answered silently, "What does that matter?"  
  
"I bet he's the one who made him get hit," Jonouchi accused coldly with a glare. Honda seemed to agree and he glared at him as well.  
  
In his own defense Bakura got to his feet with gritted teeth and glared at the two and said, "That's not true. It didn't happen that way."  
  
"Then what did happen?" Yami asked him and gave him a hard, stern look.  
  
Clenching a fist Bakura said nothing. What was he lying about? It happened that way and he knew it. Was he afraid of what they might say about it?  
  
Biting down on his tongue Bakura tried to walk around the group but Jonouchi and Honda grabbed him by the arms before he could.  
  
"We're not finished yet," Jonouchi said angrily.  
  
"Answer us," Honda snarled. "What did you do to Ryou?"  
  
Glaring with all the boiling anger he had in his body Bakura answered sharply, "You had best let me leave."  
  
"Answer!"  
  
"Why should I have to answer to you, nimrods?"  
  
"ANSWER!"  
  
"He did it for me!"  
  
The room was silent and all eyes were on Bakura, who was shaking violently out of anger.  
  
"He did it because he was so pathetic he had to go and push me out of the way of that car! It's his fault he got hit instead of me, not mine!"  
  
The two's grip loosened in shock and Bakura took that chance to get out of there. He ran out of the room and down the hallways.  
  
Running into a bathroom Bakura locked himself in a stall and leaned against the door. Covering his face with his hand he shook violently in his own mixed emotions.


	9. Chapter Nine: Apology

Sorry for the minor delay you guys! I had to go on a short family trip and then I was busy for a while. (Like seeing Spiderman 2 yesterday and getting a new haircut.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Nine: Apology  
  
"Hey, doctor guy! I think he's waking up!"  
  
"Jonouchi! Don't call him that!"  
  
"Who cares? At least Ryou's waking up!"  
  
Bakura watched the doctor hurried into the room. He was leaning against the wall outside, trying to look nonchalant. During the past week he had been spending his time at the hospital and had even slept there at night. Whenever Ryou's friends came over everyday after school Bakura made sure not to be in the room when they came to stop by and would only come back in after they had all left. He thought Yami had seen him once, but it might have been a false alarm.  
  
Listening in to the conversation Bakura heard the doctor say, "It's about time you woke up, young man. Your friends here were worried to death about you."  
  
"What happened?" came Ryou's soft, weary voice.  
  
"You were hit by a car. Apparently witnesses said you were pushing someone out of the way and the driver had no time to stop."  
  
Bakura's fists clenched in his coat pockets. It made him feel so bitter and angry to hear that again, especially when the doctor told Ryou's friends about it.  
  
The next few noises were from the five telling him on how thankful they were he wasn't killed and it was good to have him back. The doctor walked out of the room to give them some private time. He gave a quick glance at Bakura but then walked on.  
  
With a straight face and cold eyes Bakura walked to the waiting room. He stayed there most of the time Ryou's friends were over and would munch on Fritos from the snack machine. Today he knew the chips would only taste like dust in his mouth so he didn't bother.  
  
What was Ryou going to say when he saw him again?  
  
Bakura's hand stopped short at the door handle. What was he doing? Ryou wouldn't want to see him. Especially since he had just seen his friends and that would mean he was in a good mood. As soon as he saw his Yami's face he would cower in fear.  
  
That might just be a chance he had to take. In Bakura's mind he knew all of this was his fault and he had to say sorry, but it just seemed way to hard. In all his life he couldn't remember giving a sincere apology.  
  
Taking a deep breath Bakura shook off the feeling and entered the room.  
  
Ryou was leaning against his pillows and reading a book that his friends had given him for when he got bored. When he looked up his eyes widened slightly and he put the book down on his lap. His eyes looked away from Bakura's, the way they normally did when his Yami entered the same room.  
  
"Um, hello Ryou," he said softly, still looking away.  
  
Nodding slightly Bakura sat down in a chair beside the bed and said, "So, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Good," he answered and gave him a quick glance. He had no idea what Bakura was going to say next. Nor did Bakura for that matter.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
What in the world was he saying? Bakura knew Ryou didn't want to see him.  
  
Shifting a bit Ryou said, "It hurts a little, but I'm feeling okay."  
  
"It's your own fault you know," Bakura was surprised to hear himself say. Great, try to be nice but he was still a jerk.  
  
"I know," Ryou said softly. Bakura could see his cast free hand clench his bed sheet tightly.  
  
Crossing his arms in front of him he said coldly, "You didn't have to do that, you moron. I would have gotten out of the way just in time."  
  
"It was, um, reflex."  
  
"Reflex?" Bakura almost snorted. What kind of person had a reflex to jump in front of cars like an idiot? "Why would you do a crazy thing like that?"  
  
"You're my Yami."  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion Bakura uncrossed his arms and asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Now turning his face to face him Ryou said softly, "Well, like I said, you are my Yami and I feel like I have to protect you when the time comes."  
  
Bakura blinked at him for a few seconds until saying, "I don't need to be protected."  
  
"I know," Ryou replied in a whisper and turned away again. "But you would have died."  
  
Now glaring at his hikari he said crossly, "I believe you were the one who wished me dead not even a minute before the car hit."  
  
"I didn't mean it," the sad hikari said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Trying his hardest to keep glaring the Yami said, "What do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
"Well, I can't wish my Yami dead."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I am you and you are me."  
  
Bakura couldn't fight back his widening eyes. This was the second time someone said that they were the same person...  
  
Standing up and walking away from the bed Bakura said, "I've wasted enough time here. Later."  
  
Ryou didn't say a word as Bakura left the hospital room. He just leaned back into his pillow and sighed.  
  
For the millionth time since the Yami entered his life, stinging tears formed in his eyes but they didn't fall. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Hysterics

This is kind of a long chapter. I had no idea what to title this chapter since a lot happens. It's angst filled by the way. I tried my hardest on this one. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10: Hysterics  
  
Ryou sat uncomfortably beside Bakura in the taxi. The silent Yami just sat there beside him with his arms folded across his chest and looked out the window.  
  
It was Ryou's first day out of the hospital and he felt pretty edgy. Who knew how Bakura was going to treat him once they got back to the house? He hadn't entered the room again since that first time and he had even waited outside the hospital for him and had let the nurses guide him out.  
  
The cab pulled over to their house and Bakura got out as soon as he paid the driver. Ryou edged his way out and concealed a wince when he accidentally hit his broken arm on the door. Bakura didn't seem to notice.  
  
The two walked next to each other in silence as they walked into the house. Bakura immediately went up the stairs to go into his room and left Ryou standing at the bottom of the stairs by himself. A few seconds later he heard a door close and that was it.  
  
Taking a deep breath Ryou slowly walked up the stairs. It was hard to do with a broken arm, wounded leg, and a stitch in the stomach. Every step shot pain up his body.  
  
At last making it up the stairs Ryou painfully walked to Bakura's door. He stood there for a minute or so until he finally took a folded up piece of paper and slipped it under the door.  
  
Walking away he went to the bathroom. In there he had a secret that would take away all the pain.  
  
Bakura sighed as he lay down on his bed. With Ryou being in his current state he would be very limited to do things but out of his fear he would try to do his chores anyway. Of course Bakura didn't want to see his hikari go through all that trouble, but once again, the reputation was at stake...  
  
There was a slight shuffle outside the door. Bakura lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at the door. For a few moments there were no sounds but then he saw a small folded paper come from beneath the door and then the shuffling moved away.  
  
Standing up he went over and picked up the paper. Sitting on the floor Bakura opened it and looked what was written on the inside.  
  
To my Yami,  
  
I am currently writing this at night in my hospital bed. I hope you read this very carefully.  
  
I know I am a bother to you and that you wish I could be stronger. I also know how weak I am and how many times I fail to please you. Know that I do try my hardest and want to be stronger, but I am sorry to say that I cannot. I apologize deeply for being such a failure.  
  
As another apology, I am sorry that I said I hated you. In truth, I do hate some bits about you, but you are my Yami and cannot completely hate you. Just like I know you don't hate me because I am your hikari.  
  
I am sorry to not tell you all this in person, but it has to be this way. Tell my friends that I am truly sorry and not to feel bad. Thank you, Bakura.  
  
With All Respect,  
  
Ryou  
  
P.S (Don't blame yourself.)  
  
"Don't blame myself?" Bakura read aloud from the note. The note confused him deeply. What was Ryou talking about?  
  
As is to almost answer his question there was a sharp pain coming from somewhere in his body. Clutching his chest tightly Bakura winced deeply. It felt like it was coming from his mind, heart, and soul. What was going on?  
  
A thought struck Bakura. It was sudden, but he knew what was going on. He could feel it.  
  
The next second he found himself at the bathroom door. The next second he had used his shoulder to ram down the door with all his strength.  
  
Kneeling on the floor was a surprised Ryou. His eyes were wide and he tried to hide the mess on the floor.  
  
There were bottles of pills lying on the floor, luckily unopened. There was a sharp kitchen knife on the ground beside him and it already had a few blood marks staining the blade. Lying on some toilet paper were some heroin filled needles. One of them was still in Ryou's hands.  
  
Dashing to his hikara Bakura snatched the needle out of his hands and shouted, "What in the world do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Give it back!" Ryou shouted and tried to snatch it back but failed.  
  
Tossing the needle aside Bakura grabbed the boy by the shoulders and asked, "What in Ra's name are you doing?!"  
  
"Leave me along, Bakura!" Ryou said hysterically and frantically reached out to the dagger.  
  
Roughly grabbing his hands Bakura pressed them together and then held his struggling hikari tightly against him as he said, "Don't you dare try to kill yourself!"  
  
Ryou tried pounding his fists against Bakura and kept on struggling as he said angrily, "And why shouldn't I? My life is nothing but darkness."  
  
Holding him with all his strength Bakura said, "There is light in everything, Ryou! You can't just give it up so easily!"  
  
"And what would you know about it?" he asked him with more hysterics in his angry voice. "You're the one who hates me!"  
  
"I don't hate you!"  
  
The hikari stopped struggling for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean? I know you hate for everything I am."  
  
Lifting Ryou's face with one hand Bakura said quietly, "You might believe I hate you, but I don't. I never have and never will. All I have done to you is just so it wouldn't damage my reputation."  
  
Stinging tears formed in his hikari's eyes as he said, "If you cared about me so much then you wouldn't have done all those things to me."  
  
One of Bakura's hands squeezed Ryou's arm tightly. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
"Ryou, do you remember what I told you when I was on those pills?"  
  
"No," Ryou said quickly. "I can't remember."  
  
"Well I know what I said. I remember it clearly. You might have thought I was on the medication when I told you those three words, but I wasn't."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened and a few tears escaped his eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Bakura's grip on him tightened but his eyes softened as he said in a whisper, "I knew what I said. I was on the medication for some time, but then I saw you through the darkness that clouded my vision. You were so kind and seemed to have a light around you as we held each other. I thought I was dreaming of heaven. I wanted to show you all my bottled up emotions, so I kissed you. Then I told you that I loved you. Do you know why?"  
  
More tears escaped Ryou's eyes. "You didn't mean anything, you were on medications..."  
  
"I told you that because I do. I love you, Ryou."  
  
The boy burst into another string of hysterics.  
  
"You don't mean that! I know you don't! You hate me!" He reached out for the dagger again and said angrily, "There is still nothing you can say or do to stop me!"  
  
Bakura grabbed his hands again and before he could reach the dagger and said, "I know something that will stop you."  
  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
  
Bakura pressed his mouth against Ryou's.  
  
The kiss was rough and Ryou could barely breath. Bakura's hands gripped onto his hikari's arms so tightly that there would surely be bruises there. His lips were pressing themselves tighter against his every second so that Ryou couldn't pull away.  
  
At long last he gave out a low moan that meant he had to breath. Bakura released his grip on Ryou, who trembled for a few moments before he broke down in sobs and cried into his Yami's shirt. He was shocked at the reaction and hesitated before putting his arms around him for comfort.  
  
As his head nestled into the hikari's snow white hair Bakura felt something wet on his own cheeks as well.  
  
Bakura quietly watched the boy sleep. He had cried himself to sleep and the Yami had to carry him to bed. There were bandages on his arms from the cuts he given himself before he had barged in. He had also seen the dark bruises he given him from holding him so tightly...  
  
Shaking off the feeling he sighed sadly. Ryou had cried because he had kissed him and was crying when he confessed of his hidden love for him.  
  
That could only mean one thing:  
  
Ryou didn't love him. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Confusion

Gomen, everyone! I haven't updated in ages because it's back to school time here. I had to school shop for about a week and was occupied with other things. (Like watching the Village...) But I'm ready to update again now that things are settling down. Here it goes.

Chapter 11: Confusion

The snow started to fall around Bakura.

He looked up at the sky and saw tiny snowflakes coming down. Some people on the street glanced up at them but then continued on their business. Bakura however stood on the sidewalk and watched the flakes float in the air.

About a month had passed now. The two still hadn't spoken directly to each other. If Ryou was going somewhere he would leave him a quick note in the kitchen and would be gone before he knew it. Bakura would just try to avoid him and didn't speak to him either.

That of course didn't mean he couldn't hear his voice. His friends would call on occasion and he'd speak to them. It was the only time he actually appeared happy. They would discuss the usual things that went on in their life or the latest movie they had seen together.

A week ago Bakura had been listening in on one of Ryou's conversations and they had been discussing on holding a party sometime for his birthday. They had obviously wanted it at Ryou's house because it would be his birthday (along with a better stereo) and everyone else had some complication on why it couldn't be at their house. But of course they couldn't because of Bakura being there.

On his birthday, today, Bakura slipped his hikari a note before he left to the store that he would be out for the whole day. Surely they would be holding their party right now and be having a great time.

Walking on down the now snow covered pavement he stopped at an open ice rink and looked at the figures skating inside. He could clearly remember one certain memory of Ryou there.

Bakura had been taking a walk and Ryou and his friends had decided to go ice-skating. He had looked in and there was his hikari, making a clumsy attempt to skate but still had a beaming smile on his face. His friends also laughed along with them. They had such a great time.

The image from that time that stuck with him was one of Ryou. He had been trying to do a spin like trick and ad actually managed to make a semi one. The really amazing thing was actually less than a few seconds.

The moment he turned his face turned and some shining beads of sweat had flown off of Ryou's face. The beads glistened in the light and seemed to illuminate the shining smile on the hikari's face and his chocolate eyes were full of laughter. Bakura could also vaguely remember that the movement was right on cue with a song playing in the background. It had been a rock song, but what was it?

Oh yeah. It was a song that went something along the lines of, "I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?" How ironic.

That moment was still painted on his memory and he would never forget the glow in Ryou's eyes. There was something in there that he had never seen before and would never forget it. Through a small connection that Bakura and Ryou shared, the Yami knew that his happiness was strong for he felt it as well that day.

Walking onward Bakura frowned sadly. The world must really hate him. First his hikari hated him because he beat him and was afraid of him. Then he says "I love you" and gives him a kiss and now he won't say a single word to him. Life has its chaotic moments and must have chosen Bakura to experience them.

Looking back up at the sky he frowned sadly. The emotions whirling around in his body were like a whirlwind, he was unable to control them.

Sorrow, anger, hatred, bitterness, fear...

Was this really what it felt like to love someone?

What a second, was this really love? Or was it something else?

What was it?

How can such a feeling cause so much pain?

Is it love?

Putting a hand to his head to brush back his hair Bakura paused. There was something on his face.

Why am I crying again? Is it because of this emotion?

Is it because I...

Bakura shook his head violently. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't admit it.

If so that was, then why did it feel so right to whisper those four words?

"I love you, Ryou."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Love

Okay, we're getting closer to the end. This is going to be my last author's note, so I'd like to thank all of you guys who reviewed this story. I really appreciate it you guys! Love ya lots! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. This one's for you!

Chapter 12: Love

Bakura started to run. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him as he tore across Domino City to get back to the house.

He now realized that he could no longer runaway from the only thing he had ever truly cared about with all his heart and soul. There was no way he could hide from the truth, and he wanted Ryou to see it.

He wanted Ryou to hear those four words.

Ryou hung back in the corner and drank his soda quietly. The other guys were currently arguing on which CD to put into the stereo, and the only way to solve the problem was with a game of rock-paper-scissors.

Truth be told he couldn't have any fun. There was no way. After the night he tried to commit suicide he had locked himself away but yet put on a mask so no one would worry. Ryou hadn't even told the others about it yet. They would of course lay the blame on Bakura and Jonouchi and Honda would try to really do something about it. The hikari didn't want to see his Yami hurt, so he kept silent.

When Bakura said he had loved him, it scared him. It hurt, it really hurt. Ryou still hadn't figured out why yet. It had stirred something inside him.

All of the sudden the sound of the front door being banged open rang through the house. Everyone fell silent as Bakura ran into the room.

Jonouchi and Honda immediately got defensive, Anzu had a worried look on her face, while Yugi looked up at Yami, who also had an apprehensive look on his face. Ryou blinked at his darker half, who was right now panting deeply.

"Ryou," he finally breathed deeply, "we have to talk."

"Say it right here," Jonouchi said angrily and Honda added, "Yeah, or you have to get through us."

Bakura straightened up and walked past the two, who were still glaring and ready to jump at any moment, and stood in front of Ryou with a stern look on his face.

"I'm not going to hide anymore," he said to the anxious hikari, "and I'm not going to runaway again. And I don't want you to run or hide anymore from me, either."

"What are you saying, Bakura?" Ryou asked in a shaky voice and bit his lip.

"What I'm saying is that I'm sorry," Bakura said firmly and the room went silent.

"About what?" the hikari asked in the same voice.

"For anytime that I hurt you. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry I cut you. I'm sorry I made you bleed. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry that I scared you. And I..." he hesitated a moment and took a brief glance behind him to Ryou's friends, "I am sorry I kissed you in the way I did."

The room was silent. Not even Jonouchi or Honda could speak a word.

"Bakura..." Ryou said silently but Bakura interrupted.

"There is one thing I am not sorry about. I am not sorry that I said that I loved you."

The friends gasped, but the Yami ignored all of them. His attention was all on his hikari.

"I am not sorry in the slightest. I was walking and I realized it fully for the first time. I realized all of my real feelings and I wanted to share them with you and not be afraid to do so.

"I love you, Ryou."

Ryou looked at him with wide eyes and dropped his drink.

Bakura stepped forward even more and continued to say, "I love you more than anything. I love you more than the whole universe itself. You are my everything."

"Bakura," Ryou breathed.

All Bakura did was stop directly in front of him. He then gently put his hands on Ryou's shoulders and brought him to him. He lowered his face down to his and wrapped his arms around the hikari and he kissed him.

This kiss was different than the last one. It was not hungry or needy, it was loving. One of Bakura's hands was on his his back and he pressed Ryou gently to him and the other hand was on his waist.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity but soon Bakura broke away. Ryou could still feel his hands on him.

"Ryou, you said that I was you and you are me. If that is true, then please let me be a bigger part of you and become a bigger part of me."

The tears welled up in his eyes and some fell from his chocolate eyes. Bakura looked taken aback for a moment but held him comfortingly. Ryou buried his face in his chest for a few moments and gripped Bakura's shoulders. The yami kept silent but stroked his hikari's snow-white hair.

Suddenly Bakura felt Ryou remove his face from his chest and the boy looked up at him with teary eyes. Bakura tried his hardest not to show how hurt he was, so he kept on a straight face.

The next moment Ryou closed his eyes and moved his face closer to his yami's. Bakura's eyes widened as he felt Ryou's breath mingling with his own and his eyes were as big as saucers the moment the hikari kissed him gently.

The kiss was sweet, kind, and... loving? What was going on?

Ryou moved away and placed his head on Bakura's shoulder, whose eyes still had not gone back to normal size. They got even wider when Ryou put his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Bakura finally asked looked down at him.

Though the yami couldn't see it Ryou smiled and said, "I am sorry, too. I'm sorry because you were obviously hurt when I cried after you kissed me that night. I didn't mean it in the way you thought I did."

"What did you mean then?"

"I was crying because I was just so shocked. I was going to kill myself because I thought you hated me, but it turned out that you loved me. I never expected for you to say that. Bakura, I was going to kill myself because I love you."

Bakura's knees almost buckled.

"You l-love me?" he stammered. "Why?"

Turning his face to him Ryou replied, "I see things in you that other people do not see. I am the light searching through your darkness."

"And darkness needs the light," Bakura finally answered with a large smile on his face.

Ryou barely got the chance to nod, for Bakura had his arms around the hikari again and pressed his lips against his. And this time Ryou was there to return the kiss.

The others stared for a few moments, but then smiled the new couple.


	13. Epilogue

Okay, so this is my last author's note. Pretty much the same thing. Really appreciate all the reviews and I love you guys so much. Well, enjoy this last bit! Long live Bakura and Ryou!

Epilogue

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Bakura called and he put down his book.

Ryou opened the door and entered the room, wearing his nightwear of loose black sleeping pants and a simple white t-shirt. He smiled at the yami and asked, "Hey, Bakura, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

Bakura scooted over in his bed and set aside the book he had been reading and said, "No, not at all."

The hikari smiled happily and climbed into the bed beside his yami. Bakura placed his arm around his shoulders and let the boy snuggle close to him. He gently kissed him. Ryou leaned into it happily and put his hands around his neck.

At last pulling away Ryou put his head on Bakura's shoulder and closed his eyes. The yami took advantage of the moment and slyly snaked his hand to his hikari's waist and underneath the shirt and moved his hands up and down his back in the way he knew he liked it, gently rubbing and massaging that made Ryou moan softly.

After a few seconds Ryou slapped Bakura's hand away and had on a pouty look and said, "Bakura, don't take advantage of me like that."

"I'd never dream of it, Ryou," Bakura said with a smirk and gave him a quick kiss. That always got Ryou to forgive him easily.

Ryou pulled away again and snuggled close to his yami. Bakura turned off the light switch and held his hikari to him and closed his eyes. He felt like the best guy in the whole world to have someone he loved love him in return.

A few minutes passed in silence until Bakura asked, "Hey, Ryou?"

"Yes? Anything wrong?"

"Can I tell the others that I slept with you?"

Ryou looked up at him with one of his firm looks and said in annoyance, "No, you can not say I slept with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll probably mangle it in the wrong way."

"But I am sleeping with you, hikari."

"I don't care."

"Please?"

"No."

Smoothing Ryou's hair he said, "All right, all right. I won't say."

"Thank you." Ryou closed his eyes and snuggled against him again.

A few more minutes passed until Ryou said, "Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to tell them aren't you?"

"Yup."


End file.
